Soulcalibur VI (Fangame Version)
Soulcalbur VI takes place two years after soulcalibur V. a new nightmare has appeared wielding soul edge. Patroklos is presented with the restored soul calibur by Seigfried. soul calibur rejects patroklos, choosing pyrha instead. The game is devided into several modes. like soul calibur IV, each character has their own storyline with its own ending, in a mode called story mode. at the same time, a central story mode like in soul calibur V called campaign exists, with pyrha as the central character, but patroklos as a close ally, and seigfried and several other characters making repeated appearences. the game in story mode is structered like Soul Calibur IV, using backup characters and the Critical Finish system, with a Critical Edge system as well. CAMPAIGN: the story is devided into twenty chapters. Chapter 1: (pyrha) pyrha is presented with soul calibur, and spars with both seigfried and patroklos to train herself. Chapter 2: (pyrha and patroklos) pyrha and patroklos encounter a group of enemies, led by raphael. Patroklos is a backup character that will step in if called or if pyrha is defeated. the siblings defeat the group of enemies, and raphael tells them that he is looking for his adopted daughter, amy. raphael apologises and promises that he will not attack them again. Chapter 3: (pyrha) tira appears, knocking patroklos out before he knows she's there. pyrha fights tira and wins, but tira departs, telling pyrha that she is a fool for taking up soul calibur, and that soul edge has plans in mind that will destroy everything. Chapter 4: (patroklos) heeding tira's warning, the siblings journey to find the warrior who has fought against soul edge while not wielding soul calibur and survived. when they find mitsirugi, he tells them that he will lend them his help if they prove worthy, challenging patroklos to a duel. patroklos proves worthy, even though mitsirugi defeats him, and mitsirugi joins them. Chapter 5: (pyrha) the siblings are guided to the location of an old battlefield by mitsirugi, and find astaroth there. pyrha fights and defeats astaroth, and her skill impresses maxi, whom astaroth had just defeated. maxi tells them that nightmare had launched an attack on asia, intending to kill kilik, as kilik's soul still contains some of soul calibur's power. Chapter 6: (mitsirugi) in asia, the group finds taki has followed them, hoping to kill mitsirugi. mitsirugi fights and defeats taki, and patroklos tells her what they are doing in asia. taki joins them, and they find kilik fighting a malfested wielding a small sword and wearing a mask. kilik is defeated by the malfested and mitsirugi steps in, defeating the malfested, which runs away before mitsirugi can kill it. Chapter 7: (pyrha) kilik reveals nightmare's location, and the group go after him. nightmare proves stronger than pyrha, and defeats the entire group single handedly. as nightmare is about kill pyrha, zasalamel appears and fights nightmare off. Chapter 8: (zasalamel) zasalamel informs the group that nightmare is stronger than any previous nightmare, and that in order to defeat him, the group must seek the help of algol. they find algol at the tower of remembrance, where zasalamel fights algol and convinces him to join the group, even though algol is stronger than zasalamel. Chapter 9: (seigfried) the group return to the citadel where seigfried resides, and find it under attack. seigfried faces the masked malfested with the short sword and defeats it. seigfried and mitsirugi then tear the malfested's mask off to reveal ZWEI. Chapter 10: (ZWEI and seigfried) ZWEI is restored after viola performs a spell on him, and joins the others to fight the attackers. him and seigfried defeat six malfested who try to get inside. Chapter 11: (patroklos) the group leave the citadel, and find tira once more. patroklos defeats her, and pins her before she can escape. she starts to struggle only to have algol's foot planted on her chest. she grudgingly tells them where they can find nightmare. Chapter 12: (algol) the group find nightmare, and pyrha fights him again. pyrha is outmatched, but algol then steps in. algol defeats nightmare, stabbing him through the chest with pyrha's discarded sword. nightmare begins to crystalise, but then his body changes colour, and he becomes inferno. Chapter 13: (zasalamel) zasalamel attacks inferno, and the two of them both severely damage each other. zasalamel dies of his wounds after inferno leaves, and tells pyrha and patroklos not to mourn him, as he will return. Chapter 14: (ZWEI) inferno arrives at the citadel, and attacks seigfried and ZWEI. ZWEI tells seigfried to retreat inside, and fights inferno alone. inferno kills ZWEI, and the malfested storm the citadel. Chapter 15: (patroklos) the group return to the citadel and find inferno waiting for them. patroklos fights inferno in pyrha's place and is defeated. seeing her brother in danger, pyrha changes, becoming pure white and almost transparent. Chapter 16: (pyrha-elysium) pyrha-elysium fights inferno and destroys him, but after the battle, pyrha turns to crystal and dies. Chapter 17: (patroklos) patroklos is told by algol that he can save pyrha. patroklos then uses algol's power to enter pyrha's mind, finding the familiar elysium waiting for him. elysium easily defeats patroklos, but then algol's voice is heard, and patroklos glows red and blue, gaining algol's power. Chapter 18: (patroklos-algol) patroklos, armed with algol's power, destroys elysium and sets pyrha free. the siblings then wake up at the citadel with algol, taki, seigfried, mitsirugi and a reincarnated zasalamel standing with them. Chapter 19: (seigfried) ZWEI appears at the citadel, clearly possessed by the small bit of inferno that had stepped inside him. seigfried defeats ZWEI, but is unable to destroy inferno. Chapter 20: (raphael and viola) raphael appears with viola by his side. raphael attacks ZWEI and viola backs him up. when they defeat ZWEI, raphael bites him, draining the darkness of inferno into himself. viola then uses her orb's magic on raphael, helping the vampire's system destroy the evil of soul edge. there is a burst of red light, and raphael is rendered human once more, the darkness off the vampire and the remains of inferno cancelling each other out. Epilogue: patroklos and pyrha return home to athens, while seigfried takes ZWEI to the citadel's medics, and raphael and amy, now called viola, return home. algol expresses the feelings he has developed for the siblings, telling them how much they remind him of his son, and returns to his tower. zasalamel and mitsirugi leave without saying anything. taki enters the catadel to help seigfried and the others after the battle. STORY MODE: like soul calibur 4, each character has their own story and ending. CHARACTERS: pyrha patroklos seigfried raphael ZWEI viola mitsirugi taki algol ivy zasalamel cervantes seong mi-na yun seong kilik xiangua maxi astaroth rock yoshimitsu elysium nightmare tira cassandra shura aeon necrid BONUS CHARACTERS: inferno pyrha-elysium patroklos-algol GUEST CHARACTERS: Returning Guest Characters: Link (Legend of Zelda) *soul calibur2 Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *soul calibur 2 Spawn (Spawn Comics) *soul calibur 2 Dante (Devil May Cry) *set to appear in soul calibur 3, but didn't make the final cut. Yoda (Star Wars) *soul calibur 4 Darth Vader (Star Wars) *soul calibur 4 Starkiller (Star Wars) *soul calibur 4 Kratos (God of War) soul calibur broken destiny Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed) *soul calibur 5 Devil Jin (Tekken) *soul calibur 5 New Guest Characters: Master Chief (Halo) Ryu Hayabasa (Ninja Gaiden) Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Soul Calibur Category:Namco Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games